


Dear Miraculous Ladybug

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kind of a slow burn, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: You don't need to know about either fandom to read. Things will be explained. Evan Hansen is in his second year of college and magically gets sent to Paris with a few other familiar people...





	Dear Miraculous Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's doing ones with Evan as Ladybug and Connor as Chat, well I'm doing one with the original characters all together in the same place.

Evan sat at his desk at home while his mother, Heidi, was once again stuck with someone else's shift at the hospital. She wasn't going to cook tonight. Not that she needed to. He had just finished his first year of community college since he never really did any of the writing prompts for a scholarship, and the whole ordeal with the Murphy's had happened- he remembers lying about knowing their dead son from a misunderstanding about a letter to get closer to his sister who was his crush. Thankfully, Zoe had forgiven him, and even though they didn't talk often, he still enjoyed when he saw her the few times she came home from a prestigious college somewhere and saw her on the street. He also didn't have to write the letters to himself as much, still doing it ever so often for a confidence boost, but not of therapy. It wasn't that he couldn't provide for himself, he was just bad at cooking, and didn't like to talk to people. He loathed awkward delivery experiences.

Now was another time he decided to write a letter, remembering Jared's accusal of writing them in some sort of sick, twisted self-love thing, and opened his computer, a new one. He had recently gotten rid of the old one. He spoke as he wrote.

"Dear Evan Hansen, 

Today was my last day of college. I have decided to take a short break from it, and go back another semester. Today was a pretty good day. I'm moving out soon, and am trying to find a cheap apartment. Finance is tough. I wish I had more friends. Social problems haven't gone away yet. If I want people to be my friend, I'll just have to be myself and wait and see- just like I told myself every day of high school. 

Sincerely, Me."

The letters he wrote were shorter, more mature than his early versions of them. As he stood up, he saw Connor standing behind him. Connor Murphy, Zoe's dead brother. He had started to see him when he was lying to the Murphy's. He had taken it as a figment of his imagination. It was his brain's way of coping with himself. This was the first time he had seen him since then, still looking like his seventeen-year-old self. It figures since that was when he took his own life over a petty argument. Evan frowned, why was imaginary Connor here now? Was it the nostalgia of writing those letters to himself?

Imaginary Connor spoke up, "You're really writing those letters again?"

"Can't you just leave me alone? I know you're not real. Why are you even here? It was two years ago!" The nineteen-year-old yelled.

Connor just shrugged. He knew he was actually there. He had been even when Evan was dating his sister, which he wasn't very happy about, but pretending to be a figment of Evan's imagination was fun. It had been a long time since he visited Evan, so he expected shock. What he didn't expect was annoyance. He should have known. Neither had really liked each other. The literal only time that he had been nice to Evan was shortly after he had pushed him- when he asked to sign his cast- and proceeded to yell at him. At least Connor wasn't on drugs anymore. How could a ghost be anyway? He was much more sensible since the two-year sober period passed. He shrugged

"You really should stop writing those letters! They're fricking unnecessary!" Conor told Evan, still convincing him that his mind was saying this. Evan sighed and looked at him, as he faded away from Evan.

Evan was happy that Imaginary Connor was gone. He didn't want to deal with the nagging of his mind in the form of a guy who he barely knew, and had bullied him multiple times, then killed himself because he found a letter that Evan had wrote to himself for Dr. Sherman and was mad that Evan liked his sister and thought it was to make fun of the drug addict. He honestly thought he was done with the guilt. 

He arrived shortly at the orchard. The one where Zoe and he had met up a year ago and talked. They never made up fully, and never got back together. They were just 'aqqaintences'. He never thought he would think like Alana on something, but now was an exception. He sat on the bench in the middle of the field, when a figure walked up. He turned his head as soon as it did.

"Zoe?" "Evan? What are you doing here?" He looked apologetic at her small frown.

"I- I just...remembering. Thinking. Wh-what about you?"

"The same."

"College?"

"Hmm?"

"I-um- college? Where do you go to college?" His attempts at small talk were awkward and unpracticed. She smiled slightly.

"Harvard." "Oh...cool." They stood surrounded by trees in a silence. What could they say to each other? 'I'm sorry I lied about knowing your dead brother and sort of lead you on, but not leading you on.' at the same time. And she would say, 'Oh! I'm sorry it's awkward since I'm not sure whether to be mad at you still since you pretended to be close to my dead brother who I didn't really like but left my parents feeling hopeless.' Definitely not going to happen.

They were fine until the ground began to shake, and they fell off the bench and onto the ground in a heap, and a light flashed. Then, suddenly, neither were there anymore.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marinette had woken up late. She checked the time. She was earlier than usual. Her usual was at least an hour after school had started. She politely told Tikki to go into her purse at her hip- the flying kwami who gave her the powers to be Ladybug obliged happily. She knew that Marinette was prone to be late. It was the fourteen-year-old's regular thing. Marinette rushed in a flash of pink around her Pepto and black colored room. Posters of Adrien covered the walls. He was her first crush, a supermodel, but she loved him for who he was. He was kind and generous- not at all like she thought since he's friends with Chloé who is the school bully and the mayor's daughter. She thought he had been putting gum on her seat on his first day of school on the second day of tenth grade, but he'd been taking off Chloé's gum. He had apologized by giving her his umbrella in the rain, even though she lived across the street from the school. She cherished the item.

The bluenette was about to walk through her trapdoor with one of the blue strands in a half-done pigtail and bright bluebell eyes at eyes with circles darker than the other side of the moon, when Tikki told her, "Marinette! Your hair! And makeup!" She didn't traditionally wear it, but being a superheroine had it's downsides, especially when Hawkmoth decided to send out the little dark butterfly (akumas) to find a person with negative emotions and turn them into a supervillain at midnight. Like Sandboy, who was a little boy in the middle of a nightmare and got akumatized to make everyone's nightmares a reality. 

She walked out the door of her family bakery and ran across the street. She didn't expect to run into a guy with glasses, a guy with a blue-striped shirt, and a girl in boots a blouse and jean shorts.


End file.
